vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrarian
Summary The Terrarian 'is the unnamed protagonist of the Terraria franchise. The Terrarian along with the Guide appears in a mysterious land filled with strange oddities named Terraria. Slowly but surely, they started defeating local monstrosities and removing corruption from the land. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 9-B | 8-C | At least 8-C to High 8-C | At least 8-B | 5-C Name: The Terrarian Origin: Terraria Gender: Variable Age: Unknown Classification: Terrarian Powers and Abilities: |-|Beginning of Game=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (With certain pieces of gear), Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can detect nearby enemies even through disguises and invisibility), Healing (Via potions), Statistics Amplification (Eating food slightly increases all of the Terrarian's statistics), Teleportation (Can teleport back to the center of the Terrarian island at will), Plant Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from chopped off limbs, their faces being ripped off and such. This regeneration happens naturally, albeit slowly, but can be boosted via Regeneration Potions or Healing Potions), Mana Regeneration (Their mana pool regenerates naturally, but can be boosted via a variety of potions), Soul Manipulation (Can hurt souls and intangible beings), Can climb on walls, Can boost regeneration by not moving, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the love potion and can dispel its effects at will), Possession (Unable to be possessed by Skeletron despite having defeated it and spending hours within the Dungeon), Transmutation, Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by the Ancient Spirits of Light and Darkness's effects, which could corrupt and distort large part of the Terrarian island alongside all of its inhabitants down to their very souls) |-|Early Game=Same as before, Duplication (Can duplicate thrown projectiles occasionally), Afterimage Creation, Ice Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Better than before. Can detect ores and enemies with much more accuracy and can see in the dark), limited Flight (Can fly for a brief time), Air Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Water Manipulation, limited Mind Manipulation (Passively makes slime-type monsters unwilling to harm the Terrarian), Teleportation (Can teleport to any intelligent being by using a teleportation potion), Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation (Can produce light at will), limited Durability Negation (Can slightly ignore the enemy's defenses), Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Includes fire and frostburn), Regeneration Negation (Damaging status effects disable natural regeneration up to Low-Mid), Transmutation, Soul Manipulation (Can corrupt/purify beings down to their very souls, altering their physical makeup in the process), Smoke Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon a variety of mounts and attacking familiars), Some projectiles can pierce enemies (These projectiles can go through even enemies of higher durability easily, damaging their insides and bypassing physical armor), Can double jump, Underwater Breathing, Cannot slip on ice, Can walk on water, Can fall slowly and negate fall damage, Can keep track of their position, time, the moon phases, their damage output and the weather at a mechanical precision, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Cold and Petrification |-|Mid Game=Same as before, Energy Projection, Animal Manipulation (Can summon bees for attacking), Danmaku, Poison Manipulation (Can inflict damaging and regeneration-negating poison), Teleportation (Can teleport anywhere within view via the Rod of Discord), Homing Attack, Weather Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Can make it rain damaging blood), Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation (The Lightning Aura Staff can use an enemy's own durability against them, by using it to boost itself), Hellfire Manipulation (Can use cursed flames, which are unable to be put out by water and deal more damage than regular fire), limited Mind Manipulation (Can occasionally inflict confusion on nearby enemies when hurt, causing them to act in the opposite way that they want), Transformation (Transforms into a werewolf at night, with increased statistics), Invulnerability (Becomes invulnerable for a second or so when hurt), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce defense with Ichor), Aura (Can produce an aura of fire that inflicts a burning effect and negates regeneration), Rage Power, Bone Manipulation, Invisibility (This dissipates upon being hurt, but can be re-applied), Attack Reflection (Can cause the enemy to receive a bit of the damage the Terrarian has taken), Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse their own gravity at will), Fungus Manipulation (Can use weaponized spores), limited Time Manipulation (Can fast forward an entire day every 7 days, though most living beings are unaffected), Selective Intangibility for certain projectiles (These go completely through any obstacles or enemies, damaging everything that they go through), Reduces damage taken by 17%, Can summon falling stars either manually or automatically when hurt, Can change gender at will, Can cause enemies to produce gold, Can keep track of enemy kills, rare enemies, amount of enemies, weather, moon phases, fishing information, speed, damage output, ores, position and time, Resistance to Lava, Regeneration Negation, Poison Manipulation, Blindness, Bleeding, Armor Breaking, Slowing Effects and Knockback, Curses, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Defense Reduction and Heat Manipulation |-|Mid-Late Game=Same as before, Attack Reflection (Turtle Armor reflects the damage that the Terrarian would have received if they didn't have the armor, which means it will reflect the damage dealt as if the Terrarian was wall level), Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation (Can absorb enemies' lifeforce in order to heal), Transformation (Transforms into a merfolk when underwater, increasing speed and agility), Reduces damage taken by 25% when under 50% health |-|End of Game=Invisibility (No longer breaks after a hit and boosts stats when active, at the cost of severely reduced speed), Forcefield Creation (Solar Flare Armor passively creates a forcefield that explodes and damage the enemy when broken), limited Mind Manipulation (Can force enemies to target a summoned Stardust Guardian), Heat Manipulation, Flight] (Can fly endlessly with several mounts), Portal Creation (Via the portal gun), Has a 10% chance to dodge any attack Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Able to break down stone walls with ease) | Building level+ (Comparable to the King Slime) | At least Building level+ (Stronger than the King Slime), possibly Large Building level+ (Comparable to the Wall of Flesh) | At least City Block level (Much stronger than before. Superior to the Mechanical Bosses, and can fight on par with Plantera) | Moon level (Fought on par with the Moon Lord). Can ignore durability to an extent with Luminite bullets and with the Solar Eruption, which is selectively intangible, and with the Lightning Aura Staff, which completely ignores enemy defense by adding the enemy's defense to the weapon's damage (this effect doesn't work on enemies with extremely high defense like Skeletron Prime in rage mode) Speed: Subsonic+ Combat Speed (Faster than King Slime), Speed of Light Attack and Reaction Speed with Last Prism and Rainbow Crystal Staff and Black Belt (The Last Prism and Rainbow Crystal Staff attack with real refracted light, and the Black Belt allows the dodging of such attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can swing around huge weapons and blocks of pure gold. Capable of sending massive turtles several meters into the air with a single slap) | Possibly Class Z (Implied to be able to pull the moon down) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Building Class+ | At least Building Class+ to Large Building Class+ | At least City Block Class | Moon Class Durability: At least Wall level | Building level+ | At least Building level+ to Large Building level+ | At least City Block level | Moon level Stamina: Extremely High, can fight for days non-stop, Low flight Stamina, Runs out of mana easily but has thousands of mana potions that can be used consecutively and instantly. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Healing Potions (usually almost 100), Mana Potions (thousands), Grappling Hook, Portable UFO, Cell Phone, Assorted Melee Weapons, Weaponized Yoyos, Flails, Guns, Bows, Rapid-Fire Rocket Launchers, Magic Staffs, Magic Tomes, Summoning Staffs, Sentries, Torches, Blocks, multiple armor sets, various accessories, bullets, arrows, explosives, etc. Intelligence: Genius (A survivor capable of crafting magical artifacts, guns, fine swords, and complex mechanical devices, as well as potions and all sorts of gadgets. He's a skilled miner, farmer, herbologist, architect, fisher, electrician and craftsman. Able to effectivelly use weapons and magical artifacts right after gaining them, even those of alien origin and those working under a different system of mana. Singlehandely defeated armies multiple times and killed all sorts of abominations and monsters.) Weaknesses: Magic uses a limited supply of mana which regenerates over time. The usage of a mana potion weakens magic power for a short while. Healing potions have a cooldown of about 60 seconds (later 45). Has very limited combat option without weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Melee Sets= *'Meowmere:' A very powerful sword that shoots kittens with rainbow trails *'Star Wrath:' A powerful sword that makes shooting stars fall from the sky *'Solar Eruption:' A selectively intangible, fiery flail that burns opponents *'Terrarian:' A weaponized Yoyo that releases homing projectiles *'Daybreak:' Fiery javelins that keep damaging the target with solar flame *'Solar Flare Armor:' Boosts physical abilities, summons a protective shield that can be used to dash and ram enemies |-|Ranged Sets= *'Phantasm:' A Bow that shoots four arrows at once at a rapid pace with a damaging after image that gets faster the more times it hits the enemy *'Vortex Beater:' A gun that fires homing bullets alongside homing rockets. *'S.D.M.G:' A machine gun with an even more rapid fire rate and homing bullets *'Celebration:' Rocket launcher that shoots two firework rockets with each shot *'Vortex Armor:' Boosts ranged damage, can activate a stealth mode that boosts performance even more and render the user invisible but with lower mobility |-|Magic Sets= *'Last Prism:' A Laser Beam made out of light with extremely high damage, but requires a lot of mana *'Lunar Flare:' Magic spell which calls lunar flares from the sky to strike any target. *'Nebula Blaze:' Fires rapid blasts of homing magic from Orion's Belt *'Nebula Arcanum:' Fires a slow, homing astral blast that will linger around the target for more damage *'Nebula Armor:' Boosts magic damage, hitting the target makes them drop boosts of either mana, damage or life |-|Summoning Sets= *'Rainbow Crystal Staff:' Summons a crystal that attacks with multiple beams of light that hit enemies instantly *'Stardust Cell Staff:' Summons teleporting, flying cells that deal damage over time *'Stardust Dragon Staff:' Summons a long, intangible dragon to ram enemies *'Lunar Portal Staff:' Summons a portal that fires a giant beam at the target *'Queen Spider Staff:' Summons a stationary giant spider that shoots eggs *'Staff of the Frost Hydra:' Summons a stationary frost hydra that blasts opponents with ice. *'Stardust Armor:' Boost number of minions and their strength, summons a Stardust guardian who attacks enemies with a short-range energy blast around it, can be placed anywhere at will and distract foes. |-|Potions= *'Invisibility Potion:' Self explanatory *'Inferno Potion:' Create a ring of fire that burns everything around the drinker *'Gills Potion:' Let the user breathe in water, but must be toggled off to breathe air (Unnecessary with Celestial stone equipped) *'Water Walking Potion:' Self Explanatory, works on other liquids too *'Obsidian Skin Potion:' Gives immunity to lava and lavabreathing *'Hunter Potion:' Gives the user sight of every hostile enemy around him, even if they are hidden, invisible, or behind walls *'Gravity Potion:' Can reverse his own gravity to fall upwards, and can be toggled on and off *'Gender Change Potion:' Self explanatory |-|Accessories= *'Ankh Shield:' Improves defense and gives immunity to many debuffs and to most forms of knockback *'Wings:' Gives limited flight *'Bundle of Balloons:' Gives quadruple jump *'Star Veil:' Summons falling stars and allows for 1.33 seconds of invulnerability upon being hit *'Celestial Stone:' Increases physical abiltiies, and turns the terrarian into a Werewolf at night and a Merfolk in water, further boosting his physical abilities and underwater mobility respectively. Also grants the ability to breathe in any liquid *'Frozen Turtle Shell': Halves damage when he drops below half health. *'Gravity Globe:' Allows the Terrarian to reverse Gravity while on a surface. |-|Other= *'Lunar Hook:' A 4-sided magical hook that apparently can pull the Moon down *'Master Ninja Gear:' Lets the user dodge any attack with a 10% chance and gives them the ability to dash *'Rod of Discord:' Allows instant teleportation to anywhere within the Terrarian’s field of view (even if it's behind a wall) with no mana cost, but starts to drain the Terrarian’s health if used in rapid succession. *'Portal Gun:' Same as in the game Portal. *'Cosmic Car Key:' Teleports a small UFO around the Terrarian that grants unlimited flight. All items can still be used and will go through the UFO. *'Cell Phone:' Teleports the Terrarian home, and displays basic information about damage per second, speed, enemies, etc Key: Beginning of Game | Early Game | Mid Game | Mid-Late Game | End of Game Note: The Terrarian's powers and tiering varies exclusively on their massive variety of weapons and armors. As such, all the armors sets and weapons cannot be listed solely here and have been compiled on this blog. This blog also precises the keys of the Terrarian, explaining which sets of armors and which weapons gives the Terrarian each of their keys. While creating a match, it is important to specify which set(s) of armor are used, and optionally, which weapons. Others Notable Victories: Snow Golem (Minecraft) Snow Golem's profile (Speed was equalized and both were 9-B) The Player (Fortnite) (Fortnite) The Player's profile (Both had 10 minuites of prep time to build a shelter. Terrarian had access to full wood armor, a copper pickaxe, an axe, a shortsword, a wooden bow with unlimited arrows and lesser healing potions. The Player had a pickaxe, a glider, and a pistol with unlimited ammo) Finn the Human (Adventure Time) Finn's Profile (End of Game Terrarian and Seasons 1-2 Finn were used with speed equalized) The Player (Minecraft) The Player's Profile (Both were 8-B and speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Satou Kazuma (Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo!) Kazuma's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Terraria Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Bow Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Werewolves Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sand Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Animal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Rage Users Category:Bone Users Category:Aura Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Snipers Category:Rod Users Category:Trident Users Category:Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Pirates Category:Cosplayers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Biology Users